Never Say Never
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Ashlee Danvers comes back home from her vacation and some things aren't the same as she left them. When everything starts falling apart, who can she turn to? Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Back Home

A/N: Okay... people I know, I'm bad and I haven't been updating. Writer's block SUCKS! But I did come up with a new story which I think you readers out there will like. It's going to be a little different though. Yes it will have the whole "Covenant" stuff, minus the Chase-taking-over-powers and what not. But then again as the story progresses, I might throw it in there anyway. So yeah, it's going to be a tad bit different and there will be some stuff from the movie as well. Plus the beginning will be a little bit slow and it's going to get better. I'm not really going to explain the powers and junk... we all know how they got them, just Ashlee being a girl and Caleb's twin of course got them too. So.. um yeah. I'm just gonna get right to it. Enjoy this and as always R&R!

Oh yeah... before I forget. I'm guessing my OC: Ashlee will be a bit MarySue... so if you're not into that sorta thing, then you don't have to read it. You don't like it or the character, then don't read it... simple as that and you don't have to remind me about her being a MarySue... I already know this, so you'd be wasting your time telling me. LMAO. I think this story will be cool, but that's my opinion. Either way... Enjoy!

P.S. I DO NOT own The Covenant only my OC's.

* * *

-Chapter 1-  
-Back Home-

"Ugh! I don't want to go home... ever again." Ashlee Danvers muttered to herself as she was looking out of the tiny window of the airplane. She had spent two and a half months of her summer with one of her childhood friends named, Vanessa in Miami, Florida. It was a few days before school started and she had to get back to Ipswich, Massachusetts.

Three or so hours later, she landed in Boston and got off the plane. She headed towards the baggage claim to get her luggage and after ten minutes, she grabbed it and waited. A few minutes later, she turned around and yelled "Tyler!" then she ran up and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Ash... I missed you too." a few seconds later, he let go to look at her. "You look a little darker."

"Yeah... I got a nice tan." she paused. "Where's Reid?"

Tyler shrugged. "He had some things to do... so."

"I'm here." she heard from behind her. Ashlee turned around and came face to face with Pogue. "Welcome home, Jay."

"Um." she started, but gave him a hug. "Hi."

"I missed you." he said, then whispered. "A lot."

She just nodded as she let go of him, then looked at Tyler. "Can we go?" she started walking.

"Yeah, come on." Tyler said, grabbing her suitcases. Both Pogue and him was carrying them all the way to the parking garage. While they put her luggage in the back of Tyler's Hummer, Ashlee got into the front seat and put on her seat belt. When the guys were done, they got in and Tyler drove off. "So... Ash." Tyler started after ten minutes of awkward silence. "Did you have fun?"

"Yep... all me and Vanessa did was go to the beach." she paused. "Surfing and we got nice tans."

"Anything else?" asked Pogue.

"Nope."

"So... how's Vanessa?"

Ashlee smirked. "Why Ty? Are you hot for her?"

"Ha-ha. I'm just making conversation."

Ashlee laughed. "Okay well, Nessa's doing just fine. She's coming to visit me for Christmas break and again in March."

Tyler raised his eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes... really."

"Interesting." he nodded.

"I bet, Ty." she paused. "So are my things moved into my room?"

"Most of it."

"What about the rest?"

"I don't know... ask Reid."

"Okay." she nodded. "So how was he while I was gone?"

"Surprisingly okay... he had his moments of him being 'Reid' but you know."

"Yep." she nodded, then looked out the window. "I know."

* * *

A few hours later, Tyler pulled up to the dorms and parked his Hummer in his spot. "We're home." he said, in a sing-song voice. "But..."

"But." she repeated.

"We're gonna drop off your luggage then head over to Nicky's to meet the guys and Kate."

"Oh." she nodded. "Okay."

All three of them grabbed her stuff and took it up to her room. Tyler took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door, then Ashlee walked in first.

"What do you have in here, Ash?" Tyler said, putting a suitcase on her bed.

"My... girly things, I guess." she shrugged.

Tyler chuckled. "Okay... I'm gonna go to the bathroom, then we'll go." seconds later, Tyler dashed into her bathroom.

Ashlee walked over to the door and waited, Pogue walked up to her and said "How have you been?"

"I've been fine." she nodded. "How are you and Kate?"

"Fine." he paused to look away then look back at her. "Look... I-"

All of a sudden Tyler came out of the bathroom. "Ready?"

"Yep." Ashlee nodded, opening the door. She heard Pogue groan, then she walked out of her room. All three of them walked out of the building and into the Hummer. Seconds later, Tyler drove off. "So... boys." she started. "How'd you manage to keep my car in one piece?"

"Because _I_ have your keys."

She turned around to glare at Pogue. "And _you_ have my keys... why?"

Tyler smacked Ashlee in her arm and said "Would you rather have something happen to your car while in Reid's care or having one of us taking care of it?"

"Good point." she nodded, then turned back around to look at Pogue. "Where's my keys then?"

"At my place."

She turned around to look out the window. "All righty then."

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna stop there... yes it's short, but it will get better! Remember to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: First Night Back at Nicky's

-Chapter 2-  
-First Night Back at Nicky's-

Tyler pulled up to Nicky's a few minutes later and parked in his usual spot. All three of them got out and walked into the building. Ashlee grabbed Tyler's arm and made a face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"The smell." she paused. "The smell is making me sick."

Tyler laughed. "You're crazy. This is how it smells all the time... you weren't gone that long." he shook his head. "Come on."

All three of them walked over to the table where Caleb, Reid, and Kate were sitting. "Look who's back!" Caleb yelled.

"There's my girl." Reid said, standing up. Ashlee smiled then gave him a hug. "I missed you, Ash."

"Yeah... me too." she nodded and let go, then gave Caleb a hug. "Hey Bro!"

"Hey... did you have fun?"

"I sure did." she told him, then everyone sat down. "How's Mom?"

He shrugged. "The same."

"Wonderful." she paused. "Hey Kate."

"Hello Ashlee... welcome home."

"Thanks." she nodded, then a few minutes later she stood up. "I'm hungry... I'll be right back." then she walked over to the bar and smiled. "Hi Nicky."

He stopped what he was doing. "Hello Danvers... back from your vacation?"

"Yeah, since school starts on Monday."

"Oh." he nodded. "So what would you like? You can have anything you want, it's on the house."

"Thanks... can I get a bacon double cheeseburger with no onions, large fries, and a large Pespi?"

"Sure." Nicky smiled. "Give me about five minutes." she nodded, then sat down on the bar stool waiting for her food.

Seconds later, she hears "Well, well, well... Little Miss Danvers is back home."

Ashlee rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Aaron?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I was wondering if I could get a dance later."

"Are you nuts?"

"Come on... just one dance." he smirked, making her roll her eyes again.

Before Ashlee could answer, both of them heard "It's not happening, Abbott."

Aaron turned around. "This doesn't concern you, Parry."

"Yes it does... now leave her alone." Aaron glared at Pogue for a few more seconds, then walked away. "Jay, you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"Look... there's something I need to talk to you about." she looked at him with a blank stare. "That party we were at." she looked down. " The night before you went to Florida."

"Um... that was a while ago, Pogue." she shrugged then looked up at him. "I don't even remember what happened."

"You don't remember." he paused to look her in the eyes. "Me and you-"

"Here's your food, Danvers." Nicky said, cutting Pogue off.

She hopped off the bar stool, grabbed it, and smiled. "Thank you, Nicky."

"No problem... welcome home." he smiled at her before walking away.

Ashlee turned around to face Pogue. "Whatever happened... happened. It's in the past and it should stay there." then she walked away back to the table and sat down.

"Geez Ash... hungry?" asked Tyler.

She nodded. "I didn't eat earlier."

Reid was about to grab a few fries, but Ashlee smacked his hand. "Hey." he frowned.

She shook her head. "I'm starving and I'm not sharing."

Pogue sat down in his seat. "Jay... you gonna eat all of that?"

She glared at him. "Yes, Pogue... I haven't ate all day. I got this."

"My girls got this." Reid chuckled. "Remember... Ash used to eat extra large pizza's to herself, back in the day?"

Ashlee nodded and glared at Pogue. "See... I got this."

"Wow Ash, why are you moody?"

"Cal... it's been a long day and I'm fuckin' starving."

"Okay, okay." he raised his arms in defeat. "Sis, calm down."

* * *

A little bit later, after Ashlee finished eating, Reid grabbed her hand. "Come dance with me." she nodded, then stood up and followed Reid to the dance floor. While they were dancing, Ashlee couldn't help to notice the way Pogue was looking at her. "You okay, Ash?"

She snapped out of her daze. "Huh?"

"Babe... you seem tense."

She smiled up at him. "No. I'm fine." then she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Minutes later, when the song ended, Ashlee slowly lifted up her head and made a face. "What's wrong?" he asked. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran into the girls bathroom. "Okay, then." Reid muttered to himself, then walked back over to the table.

"Where's Jay?" asked Pogue.

"She ran into the bathroom."

"Why?"

"Well Caleb." Reid started as he sat down. "My guess is... she's in there yackin' up her burger."

Ten minutes later, Ashlee came back out, then Caleb said "You okay, Sis?"

"Yeah... I ate too much. I'm fine though."

Reid reached up and rubbed her back. "You sure, Babe?"

She nodded. "Yeah." seconds later, she noticed Pogue shake his head and roll his eyes. She looked over at Tyler. "Can you take me to the dorms?"

"Yeah, sure come on."

Reid gave Ashlee a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be by later."

She nodded. "Okay... goodbye everyone." then her and Tyler walked out to the Hummer, got in, in and he drove off.

"So." Tyler started. "Is everything okay?"

"I just ate too much and ate it all too fast."

"You sure that's all?"

"Yeah... Ty."

"Okay." he nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I know and I love you for that... but I'm fine."

"If you weren't, would you tell me?"

"Of course... you're my best friend."

"Okay." he chuckled. "I love you too, Ash."

* * *

A little bit later, Tyler pulled up to the dorms and parked in spot. They got out, walked inside the building, and up to her room. "I'm sleepy." Ashlee said, with a yawn.

"Me too." he nodded. "So there's a party at the Dells tomorrow night."

Ashlee giggled. "Oh the annual 'cops-come-to-crash-our-party' party?"

"Yeah, but this time... we're seniors, Ash."

"True." she nodded, then opened her door.

"You want me to stay with you for a while or are you going to sleep?"

"After I unpack a little, I'm going to sleep."

Tyler gave her a hug. "Well... welcome back home."

"Thanks buddy." they broke from the hug. "Goodnight, Ty."

"Night... Ash." then Tyler walked away and Ashlee went into her room, then shut and locked the door. After Ashlee cleared off her bed, she went into the bathroom, and put on her pajamas. A few minutes later, after brushing her teeth, she turned off the light, crawled into bed, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Visiting Mom and a Secret

-Chapter 3-  
-Visiting Mom and a Secret-

The next morning, Ashlee woke up around nine am, then got ready to leave. As she was headed out the door, she bumped into something hard. She looked up and said "Cal... what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't hang out with my little sister?"

"Little?" he nodded with a smirk. "Caleb, you're only two minutes older than me."

"Yeah I know, so that makes you my little sister."

She shut and locked her door. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... whatever."

He laughed, then said "So where you headed?"

"The store."

"Need company?"

"Sure." she nodded. "Come on." then they walked out to the parking lot.

When both of them walked up to her car, she groaned, then Caleb asked "What's wrong?"

"Pogue has my keys."

"We can take mine."

She frowned. "Mine is newer and prettier."

"Ash, we have the same car... besides looks like I'm the only one with keys."

"Fine." she stuck her tongue out at him. "We'll take yours."

He laughed, then they got into his Mustang and he drove off. After five minutes, Caleb sighed. "What's wrong, Ash?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Ash... we have that 'twin' thing, so I know or can tell when something is bugging you."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"If something was wrong... would you tell me?"

"Geez... you sound like Tyler."

"Well." he paused. "We all love you, Ash."

"I know and I'm fine."

"Okay... on that note."

"Uh-oh. I don't know if I like the sound of that."

Caleb smacked Ashlee's leg. "Don't be so worried."

"Okay then... what is it?"

"Mom wants to have lunch with us."

She nodded and said "Okay."

"What store are we going to?"

"Wal-mart."

"All right." he nodded.

A few minutes later, Caleb pulled up to Wal-mart, and parked his car. Him and Ashlee spent a few hours shopping, then they went over to the Danvers manor. As Caleb took the key out of the ignition, Ashlee said "How are Dad and Gorman?"

"Gorman's doing okay."

"And Dad?"

"He's the same... but getting a little weaker."

"Oh." she nodded, then both of them got out of the car.

Evelyn Danvers was waiting in the doorway for them as they walked up. "Ashlee... welcome home." she gave her daughter a hug.

"Hey Mom."

Evelyn backed up to look at her. "You look like you've put on a few pounds."

"Um... not really." Ashlee broke from the hug.

Evelyn smiled. "Well, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks." Ashlee nodded.

"Hello Son." Evelyn said, giving Caleb a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Mom." he let go of her. "And you?"

She looked away. "I'm all right... come in."

Ashlee and Caleb exchanged glances, then followed their mother inside to the dining room.

* * *

Tyler walked out of the bathroom and sat down, putting on his shoes. A few minutes later, Reid walked in stumbling with lipstick all over his neck.

Tyler sighed. "Reid, how long are you gonna keep doing this?" he just looked at Tyler with a blank stare. "Ashlee is home now and she will figure it out."

"You gonna rat me out?"

Tyler chuckled, then grabbed his jacket and headed to the door. "Either you do it.. or I will." then Tyler slammed the door as hard as he could.

Reid shrugged his shoulders, then plopped on the bed, and passed out.

As Tyler was getting in his Hummer, he heard Pogue calling him. "Tyler!" he turned around and walked towards him.

"What's up?"

"Have you seen." Pogue noticed the frown. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

Tyler sighed, then rolled his eyes. "If I tell you... you can't say anything to anyone."

"Okay." Pogue nodded.

"Yeah you say okay now... but."

"Tyler, you have my word. I won't say anything. I swear."

"Okay." he said, then took a deep breath. "The night before Ashlee left to Florida... something happened."

Pogue's eyes widened a little. "What... happened?"

"After Reid brought Ashlee to the dorms and dropped her off, he went out to Boston to meet up with this girl he met with the night before... and he walked in today drunk with lipstick all over his neck."

"What!" Pogue screamed, then he flashed his eyes black. "Tyler, you better be joking."

He shook his head. "I wish I was... but he's been cheating on Ash since the night before she left."

Pogue heard people walking to the parking lot, so he changed his eyes back to normal, then looked at Tyler. "Why haven't you said anything to Jay about it?"

"Well... I told Reid he better tell her before I do."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Pogue, now you gave me your word... you can't say anything to Ashlee or anyone else."

He frowned, then nodded. "Fine... waiting for Reid to say something is only gonna hurt Jay more."

"Well, Pogue... I don't know what the hell to do." he paused. "I'm stuck in the middle because both of them are my best friends." Pogue just nodded. "This really sucks."

"I'm sure it does... where were you going?"

"To the store. I'll be back later."

"Okay man." Pogue said, walking away. "See you guys tonight."

Tyler nodded getting in the Hummer and drove off, while Pogue got back on his motorcycle and rode in the same direction Tyler went.

* * *

Ashlee and Caleb stayed at the Danvers Manor for a few hours, then Caleb took Ashlee back to the dorms. He helped her carry all the stuff she bought up to her room. Ashlee opened the door and walked in with Caleb behind her.

"Thanks for helping, Mister." she smiled.

He put some stuff on her desk. "No problem... are you going to the Dells tonight?'

"Yep. I'll probably go with Reid and Tyler."

Caleb gave her a hug. "Okay... see you tonight." she nodded, then Caleb let go and walked out of her room. Minutes later, she put all her stuff away, then laid down for a while.


	4. Chapter 4: Fun Time at The Dells

--Chapter 4--  
--Fun Time at The Dells--

A little while later, there was a knock on the door. Ashlee put on her hoodie, grabbed her stuff and shoved it in her pockets, then opened it. "Hey Tyler."

"Ready?"

She nodded and walked out of her room. "Where's Reid?"

Tyler shrugged. "We'll stop by his parents after we pick up your brother and Pogue at your moms."

"Oh okay." she nodded, then both of them walked outside, got into the Hummer, and Tyler drove off. Tyler got to the Danvers Manor in ten minutes, then honked. "So." Ashlee started. "How's your mom and dad?"

"They're good." he nodded. "Mom's at home and Dad's in Boston on business... but both of them are doing okay."

"That's good. I should go visit them."

"Yeah, we'll go on Wednesday."

"Why Wednesday?"

"That's when my dad gets back."

"Okay." she nodded. "Wednesday it is."

A few minutes later, the doors opened. Caleb and Pogue got in and Tyler drove off. "What's up Baby Boy." said Pogue. Tyler waved, then Pogue leaned close to Ashlee. "Hello, Jay."

She snapped her head back and came inches from Pogue's face. She backed up a little and said "Hi Pogue." she looked past him. "Hey, Cal."

Pogue leaned back in his seat and Caleb said "Hi... where's Reid?"

"We're picking him up." Tyler chimed in.

Five minutes later, Tyler pulled up to the Garwin Manor and honked the horn. They waited for ten minutes, then Tyler drove off to the Dells.

As the four of them were up on top of the cliff looking down at the party, Ashlee tapped Tyler on his arm. "You smell that?"

"What? The salty ocean or the fresh air?" he laughed.

"Well yeah, but I also smell alcohol."

Tyler gave her a weird look as they heard footsteps walking up to them. "Sup fellas." he looked at Ashlee. "What's up, Babe?"

"Hi." she waved.

"Where were you?" asked Tyler. "We stopped by to give you a lift."

"Had things to do." Reid replied and Tyler just shook his head.

"Have you been drinking, Reid?"

He raised his eyebrow at Ashlee. "Uh... a little bit."

"Ugh... you reek." she said, making a face.

He gave her a funny look then looked over the cliff. "How's the party?"

"Don't know." said Pogue. "Just got here."

"Well... hell boys." he looked at Ashlee. "And girl." he paused to Use and change his eyes black as night. "Let's drop in." then Reid jumped off the cliff.

"Oh shit, yeah!" Tyler squealed, then fell off the cliff backwards.

"Tyler!"

"Come on, Caleb." Pogue smirked. "It's not like it's gonna kill us... yet." then Pogue jumped off the cliff.

Ashlee smiled and held out her hand. "Jump down with me?"

He grabbed it. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Let's go." then both siblings flashed their eyes black and jumped off the cliff together.

As their feet touched the ground, Ashlee almost stumbled over, but Caleb caught her in time. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I just feel a little woozy. I'm fine though."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yep." then both of them caught up with the guys and headed towards the party.

Ashlee saw a blonde girl standing next to Kate in the distance, then as Caleb got closer, he said "Hey Kate."

"Caleb." she nodded, then ran into Pogue's arms, and kissed him. "You're late."

"Yeah, we had a thing with the family."

Kate nodded. "Everyone... this is my new roommate, Sarah." she paused as Sarah waved. "Sarah... this is." Kate pointed one by one. "Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Ashlee Danvers, Reid--"

"Garwin. Reid Garwin." he said, cutting Kate off and holding out his hand. "Good evening."

"Good evening." Sarah said, in a mock tone and shaking his hand.

"You know." Reid started, as she let go. "Sarah is my grandmothers name." Ashlee raised her eyebrow as Tyler and Pogue shook their heads. "You kind of remind me of--"

"Caleb Danvers." he interrupted Reid, shaking her hand. "And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way."

"Good." she smiled. "It's Sarah."

Ashlee smacked Reid's arm, giving him a dirty look. "What?" he asked innocently. "I was being nice."

All of a sudden a girl stepped in between Caleb and Sarah and said "Hey, Caleb."

"Kira." Caleb said annoyed.

"How was your summer?"

Caleb had his eyes locked on Sarah and said "Um…"

Kira turned around to face Sarah and said "I'm Kira."

"Sarah."

"Oh right… from the Boston Public. Tell me how does one go about getting into Spencer from a public?"

"Why don't you give it a rest Kira?"

All of a sudden a body stepped in between Kira and Caleb getting into Caleb's face, then said "Why don't you give it a rest?"

"I don't want any trouble Aaron."

"I'm sure you don't." he smirked, then looked over at Ashlee. "Do I still get that dance? Or maybe you could spend the night with me instead?"

Ashlee made a face. "I think I just threw up in my mouth."

Aaron frowned as everyone giggled, then he turned his attention back to Caleb, then one of the guys with Aaron said "You posers make me want to puke."

Reid lunged towards him and said "Is that right, Billy."

Caleb held him back and said "Let it go."

Aaron looked at Caleb and said "I think you owe Kira an apology."

"Actually Kira owes Sarah the apology."

Sarah giggled making Aaron shove Caleb, when a guy jumped in the middle of them keeping Aaron back.

"Fella's." he looked right at Kira. "You were being kinda bitchy."

Reid whispered in Ashlee's ear "Watch this." he looked at her and made his eyes flash fire around them. Then all of a sudden, Billy started to uncontrollably puke all over Aaron and Kira.

Ashlee and Reid were laughing, Caleb looked over and frowned. A few seconds later, a guy yelled on the speakerphone "Hey guys! Dylan just called. He said there's three cop cars out on Old Dell Road!" everyone scattered.

Reid grabbed Ashlee's hand and ran to the cars with everyone else heading in that direction.

"Will I see you at the dorms?" Pogue asked Kate.

"No. I'm just gonna crash." she said, then kissed him on the cheek. "Call me in the morning?"

"You girls need a ride?" Caleb asked.

"No… Sarah drove us here." said Kate.

The guy who stepped in between Aaron and Caleb caught up with them and said "I could use a ride."

Kate turned around and said "Sure."

"I thought me and that guy were going to go at it… his friends puking came at the opportune time."

"Didn't it though." Reid laughed, high-fiving Tyler with his other hand.

"Nice going back there." Caleb shook the guys hand. "Caleb."

"Chase."

As they walked up to the Hummer, Ashlee pulled Reid's arm. "I know Tyler has to drop off Cal and Pogue first, so I'm gonna ask Sarah for a ride."

"You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm just a little tired."

Reid gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, bye Babe."

She smiled, then walked over to Sarah as she was getting in the car. "Hey Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I get a ride?"

"Sure... hop in."

Ashlee got into the back seat next to Chase. "You riding with us?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah."

As Sarah was starting the car, Kate said "Hurry. Let's go, before the cops come."

"It won't start." Sarah said, then rolled down her window as Tyler was rolling down his. "My car won't start!" she yelled.

"Hop in with us!" He yelled back.

"I just can't leave it here!"

Chase looked over at Ashlee, who had a weird look on her face. "Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "Yeah... I'm fine."

Seconds later, Kate said "What is Reid doing?" Ashlee snapped her head and opened her eyes.

"Pop the hood." he told Sarah. She did, then he opened it. Seconds later, he closed it. "Try it again."

Sarah turned the key and it started. She stuck her head out the window and yelled "Thank you!" then she drove off. Ashlee leaned her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the ride back to the dorms.


	5. Chapter 5: Tonight is Not a Good Night

-Chapter 5-  
-Tonight is Not a Good Night-

Sarah pulled into the parking lot at the dorms, they got out and walked inside the building. Chase dropped off Kate and Sarah at their door first, then walked Ashlee to hers.

Ashlee giggled. "You know... usually those parties funner than that."

"I bet." he nodded. "So are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah... I just need to adjust to the climate change."

"What do you mean?"

"For the summer, I went down to Miami."

"Ah... I see."

"It's humid down there and cold up here... I need to get used to it again."

"Yeah." he nodded. "Are you going into town tomorrow?"

"Yep... I need a few things."

"Okay." he smiled. "Have a good night, Beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks... night." then as Ashlee walked into her room, Chase walked in the other direction. She shut and locked the door, then went into her bathroom to put on her pajamas. When Ashlee was done, she laid down on her bed and got on her laptop.

* * *

Four hours later, there was a knock on Ashlee's door. She woke up and groaned. _"It's probably Reid."_ she thought to herself as she got up from her bed. She opened the door and frowned.

"Can we talk?"

"What do you want, Pogue."

He walked right in, pushing past her. "Please?"

"Sure... come on in." she said, sarcastically shutting the door, then she leaned on it crossing her arms over her chest. "What do I owe this pleasure at two o'clock in the fricken morning?"

Pogue frowned. "Would you stop?"

Ashlee heavily sighed. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk about what happened, Jay."

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do."

"There's nothing to talk about, Pogue."

"Stop acting like what we did... didn't happen." she just glared at him. "Can you honestly tell me that you don't remember?"

"Nothing happened." she shook her head.

"You were with _me_... how can you look me in my eyes and lie about it?"

"I honestly don't remember being with you. God! What do you want from me?" she kind of yelled.

"For starters... stop being a goddamn liar. I know damn well you remember... so stop being a stubborn bitch and tell me the truth!" she winced at him and felt her eyes water. Pogue quickly closed his mouth, immediately regretting what he just said. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean that." he tried to reach over and wipe her tears away, but she moved from him before he could. "Listen Jay..."

"No, you listen." she said, cutting him off. "You need to stop rambling on about something that you think happened. I don't know where you got this crazy idea in your head that me and you did something, because I'm pretty damn sure _we_ didn't do anything. Leave me the hell alone about it and go back to Kate." she paused. "She's your girlfriend, like Reid is my boyfriend, and it should stay that way."

Pogue scoffed. "Right."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore... you're just wasting your time. So stay the fuck away from me and leave me alone." she wiped her tears. "Get out."

"Jay..."

"_Do not_ call me that anymore." she paused. "Get. The. Fuck. Out."

"Fine." he raised up his arms. "Ashlee." he got into her face. "Go to hell, you fuckin' liar." then he stormed out of the room and slammed her door as hard as he could, making Ashlee jump a little, then she slowly slid down onto the floor crying. A little bit later, she decided she didn't want to be there anymore. So she put on her flip flops and her hoodie. She grabbed the stuff she needed, then headed out the door.

Seconds later, she heard a girl giggling and what sounded like Reid's voice. Ashlee hid behind the soda machine and listened, then the tears were falling down her face non-stop. She couldn't take it anymore, so she left the building at the other exit. When she got to her car, she Used to unlock and start it, then she drove off to the only place she wanted to be.

* * *

Caleb got woken up at five thirty in the morning. He had this sick feeling in his stomach, like something was wrong. He reached over to grab his phone and saw that Ashlee called him at '3:45.' He tried calling her back, but got nothing. He quickly got dressed and went over to the dorms.

He stood in front of her door and knocked, but got no response. so he turned the knob and walked right in. "Ash? Are you okay?" he still got no response. Then as he got closer to her bed, he saw that it was empty. He sat down trying to think where she would be. After ten minutes, he had a feeling he knew where she was. He left the dorms, got into his car, and drove off.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled up to the 'Five Families Cemetery' and parked his car in front of the Danvers Mausoleum. He turned on his flashlight and saw Ashlee asleep on top of their fathers marble tomb. "Ashlee?" he whispered, then shook her leg.

She stirred and stretched, then opened her eyes. "Cal?" she paused. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing if you were okay. I got a missed call from you at three forty five... why are you here?"

"I didn't want to be at the dorms and this place seems to calm me for some strange reason."

Caleb chuckled as he sat down next to her. "Yeah, I remember you coming here... everytime you had a bad dream." he paused to think. "And when there was thunderstorm..."

She sat up. "I went over to." she looked at Caleb. "Pogue's."

He nodded. "That's right... you and him were inseperable when we were little." he paused. "What happened?"

"We grew up and drifted apart. Pogue got into motorcycles and I got into schoolwork."

"You know what?" Caleb chuckled.

"What?"

"As close you and Pogue were... I always thought the both of you would end up together." he sighed. "But all that changed, when Kate came along." all Ashlee did was nod. "Then you and Reid hooked up." he smiled, then looked at Ashlee. "Ready to go back to the dorms?"

"Yeah." she said, carefully getting off the tomb. Both of them walked out of the mausoleum and over to their cars.

"Ash, are you sure... you're okay?" she nodded. "All right... I'll follow you."

"Thanks, Cal." she told him, then both of them got into their cars, and drove off. When she got to the dorms, she went up to her room, and went back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Fights at Nicky's

-Chapter 6-  
-Fights at Nicky's-

Ashlee woke up at eight thirty am and got ready. She wore blue jeans, a white tank top, and white Vans. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on her door, and she opened it. "Hi Chase."

He smiled. "Good morning, Beautiful." she blushed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." she grabbed her purse and hoodie, then walked out the door. "Let's go."

"Sarah and Kate are waiting in the car."

"Okay." she nodded, then they walked out of the building, into Kate's car, and they left.

* * *

Kate pulled up to the store, a half an hour later. All of them got out and seperated. Ashlee grabbed a little basket and went to the school supplies. A little bit later, she heard Kate talking to someone, so she walked up to her.

"Hey Ash."

"Hey Cal? What are you doing here?" he waved a baggy in front of her. "Oh... Moms meds. Got it."

Caleb nodded, then Sarah turned the corner and said "Hi."

"Hello, there." Caleb smiled.

A few seconds later, Chase ran up to Kate. "Boo!"

She smacked him on the chest. "You scared me."

Ashlee raised her eyebrow as him, Caleb, and Sarah was laughing, then Chase held out his hand. "Hey Man."

"Hey." Caleb shook it and let go.

"Um." Kate started. "I'm gonna see if Pogue wants to check out that new Brad Pitt flick this afternoon, who else wants to go?"

"I will." said Chase.

Ashlee rolled her eyes. "You guys can watch that, while I watch something else."

"Okay." Kate nodded.

"I gotta run some errands for my mother." said Caleb, looking at Sarah.

"I already saw it."

"Do you feel like running some errands?" Caleb asked her, then both Kate and Ashlee smirked.

"Sure."

"You guys." Ashlee started. "Have fun." Caleb flipped her off, then him and Sarah walked out of the store. Seconds later, she saw the basket that Sarah had, sitting on a stand. "I guess... I'll get this stuff for her."

"She didn't get anything?"

"You just saw her leave with my brother, Kate."

"Oh." she laughed. "Right."

* * *

Three hours later, after the movie, Pogue didn't show up, so Ashlee ended up watching the Brad Pitt movie after all. Her, Kate, and Chase went back to the dorms to get change their clothes, then they went over to Nicky's.

As Ashlee came out of the bathroom, she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into something hard. She looked up and saw Pogue glaring at her. "Excuse you." he told her. She shook her head and went back over to the table, then put her head down.

"Are you okay?"

Ashlee lifted her head to look at Sarah. "Yeah."

"You look tired." added Kate.

"Yeah a little bit." Ashlee nodded.

A minute later, Pogue walked back over to the table with food and a drink, then set it in front of Kate, then he went over to play fooseball with Caleb and Chase.

* * *

A little bit later, Ashlee looked up and smiled, seeing Caleb having fun and dancing with Sarah on the dance floor. All of a sudden, a glass broke and Ashlee's eyes darted towards the pool tables and saw Reid getting shoved by Aaron. "Wonderful." she muttered, then saw all the guys head out to the back door.

"Are you going out there?" asked Chase.

"Yeah." she nodded. "Stay here with Kate and Sarah." then Ashlee turned around and went outside to see what was going on. Aaron and his buddies were talking crap to Caleb and the guys.

As she stood next to Tyler, Nicky came out with a bat. "Take it somewhere else ladies... now!"

"Whatever you say, Nicky." Aaron told him, then as he passed by Ashlee, he looked her up and down. "You know, those clothes would look better on my floor." before she was about to respond, a fist came out of nowhere, and Aaron got knocked to the ground. "What the hell, Parry!"

"Leave." Pogue pointed his finger at Aaron. "And stay the hell away from Ashlee."

Reid, Caleb, Tyler, and especially Ashlee was looking at Pogue in shock as Aaron was stumbling and trying to get off the ground. As soon as Aaron walked back inside, Caleb glanced over at Pogue. "What was that about?"

"What?" he shrugged. "He had it coming."

Caleb shook his head, then turned his attention to Reid. "What were you thinking?"

"We were just playing them."

"Yeah, Caleb… they were suckers for it." added Tyler.

Reid walked up to Caleb and said "Why don't you quit being such a pussy."

Caleb put his hand on shoulder and said "I'm not finished with you yet." Reid's eyes turned black as night and he grabbed Caleb's wrist. "Reid… stop." Caleb said trying to breathe, then Caleb made his eyes go black and sent Reid flying to the other side of the wall.

Ashlee gasped. "You guys, stop!" she yelled.

"What will it take for you to get it?" Caleb started. "It's addictive you moron. You've seen what it could do if you abuse it. You want that… that's your business. But if you use in the open like you did tonight you risk exposing us all… and that I won't let happen."

"What? You're addicted? Oh, My God!" Ashlee yelled in shock, while Reid was levitating a barrel in front of him.

"My power is greater than yours." said Caleb.

"Not until you ascend."

"Alright… go for it tough guy." Caleb said, waving up his arms, then seconds later, Reid sent the barrel towards Caleb only having Caleb deflect it and sent a burst of power sending Reid into the empty beer bottles and crates behind him.

Caleb went after him but Pogue stopped him and said "Stop it… this is crazy."

"It's for his own good. Keep Using like you did tonight, like you did last night. When you ascend you'll be as good as dead." yelled Caleb as Tyler ran over there to help Reid up.

"So I fixed Sarah's car big deal!" yelled Reid.

"Don't play me Reid… I'm talking later and you know it." said Caleb trying to get out of Pogue's grasp.

"The hell I do!" Reid got in Caleb's face. "I didn't Use… later."

Ashlee just shook her head as Reid and Tyler walked back into Nicky's. A few minutes later, she walked back in and looked for Kate. "Hey."

"What's wrong, Ash?"

"I don't feel good... can you take me to the dorms?"

"Sure." Kate nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Ashlee was in her room, sitting on her bed, looking at old pictures of her and the guys when they were little. Ten minutes later, there was knock on the door. She got up to answer it and frowned. "Pogue, what are you.." he walked into her room. "Yeah, come on in." she muttered, shutting the door, then leaned up against it. "What could you possibly want now?"

"I came to apologize."

"Apologize for what? Being an asshole?" he frowned. "Because I don't accept."

"I punched Abbott in the face... for you, for talking shit."

"So I'm supposed to thank you? After you told me to go hell and called me a fuckin' liar?"

"Look, I was upset and pissed off... you wouldn't tell me about that night before you went to Florida."

"Stop bringing that up, because nothing happened between us... I don't think I was ever with you." she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "But... I have a question."

"What?" he groaned.

"Has Reid been messing around with someone else?"

Pogue sighed. "I wanted to tell you the other night, but.." he paused, when he noticed the weird look on her face. "Are you okay?" she looked at him and shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I don't." she paused to take a deep breath. "I don't feel good... can you take me to the hospital?"

"Yeah." he nodded, then she grabbed her hoodie and purse. "Come on." he told her, then they went out to her car. Pogue Used to materialize Ashlee's keys in his hand, they got in, and he drove off.


	7. Chapter 7: Can't Have Any Stress

-Chapter 7-  
-Can't Have Any Stress-

As Pogue was driving, Ashlee was sitting in the seat, trying to breathe. "What's wrong with you?"

She glanced over at Pogue. "Um... I think I'm having chest pains."

"Do you want me to call Caleb?"

"No, no... I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." she nodded, then Pogue rested his hand on top of her thigh.

Then she rested her hands on his, then he said "Everything will be okay."

"I hope so." she told him, then looked out the window.

Ten minutes later, Pogue pulled into the Ipswich hospital, by the Emergency room and parked the car. They got out and walked inside. "You want me to go with you?" he asked.

She looked over at him. "I'll be fine, go ahead and wait in the waiting room... I got this."

Pogue stared at her for a few seconds, then he walked away. After Ashlee got checked in, the nurses and doctors saw her right away.

* * *

Tyler got back from his parents and went to the dorms. As soon as he walked in, he saw Reid with some girl in his bed with him. Tyler shook his head and started slamming the door a few times.

"What the fuck?" Reid yelled, then opened his eyes. "What the hell are you doing, Ty?"

"Be lucky... it's me and not Ashlee!" he yelled back, waking up the girl next to Reid.

"What's going on?" she asked, sitting up and covering herself with the sheet.

Reid leaned closer, kissed her on the forehead, then said "It's okay, Baby... go back to sleep."

Tyler shook his head. "You are unfuckingbelievable." Reid just frowned.

"Hey Babe." she yawned. "Tell Tyler about the big news."

Reid chuckled. "It's not important right now... so go back to sleep, Kelly."

"All right." she rolled her eyes and laid back down.

"What the hell is she talking about, Reid?" Tyler asked, kind of yelling.

"Um." he started. "Kelly is coming to Spencer." Tyler just glared at him, not convinced. Reid put his arms up in defeat. "I swear, Ty... she's coming to Spencer."

"Yeah, Ashlee is gonna love that." he shook his head. "You're such an asshole and you don't deserve Ashlee." then Tyler walked out, slamming the door as hard as he could. He got into his Hummer and went back to his parents place.

* * *

Ashlee walked into the waiting room, two hours later. She saw Pogue sleeping so peacefully, across three chairs, it made her crack a smile. She sat down on the other side of him and shook his leg. "Hey Pogue... wake up."

He stretched and yawned, opening his eyes and seeing Ashlee looking at him. "What are you doing here?" he sat up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"At the hospital."

"Oh." he nodded, then the light bulb clicked in his head. "Oh!" he stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... can we go?"

"Come on." he told her, then they walked out to her car, got in, and he drove back to the dorms. "So." he started. "What'd the doctor say?"

She was silent for a few seconds, before she spoke. "Um... I have some chest pain. I need to take it easy and stay away from all stress or anything that might give me stress."

"But you'll be okay?"

"Yep." she nodded.

A few minutes later, Pogue's phone went off with a text message. He dug it out of his pocket and saw it was from Tyler. He pressed the button and read it. _"Me and you need to talk to Reid... tomorrow, without Ash or Caleb around."_ After Pogue read it, he put it back in his pocket.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "No worries."

"Oh." she said, then looked out the window. Pogue pulled into the dorms, a little bit later, and parked in Ashlee's spot. Pogue walked her to her room, she unlocked it, then looked at him. "Thanks for taking me."

"No problem." he smiled. "Good night."

"Night." she told him, then walked into her room. She put her stuff away, crawled into bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tyler was leaning on his Hummer, waiting for Pogue to show up. When he did, Tyler walked up to him. "We need to talk about Reid."

"What'd he do now?" Pogue asked, taking off his helmet.

"That girl, he's been cheating on Ashlee with... is gonna be coming here."

"Oh shit." Pogue shook his head. "What the hell is he doing?"

Tyler shrugged. "I ask myself the same question." he paused. "But I think there's more to it."

"What do you mean?"

"Her name is Kelly and she was telling Reid to tell me about some big news."

"What was it?"

"He changed the subject, but I think it's gonna be bad for Ashlee."

"Well, we can tell her anything about it... right now at least."

"Why not? She needs to know."

"Yeah she does, but last night, I had to take her to the emergency room."

"Is she okay?"

Pogue nodded. "The doctor told her she had chest pains and to not have any stress."

"Okay." Tyler shrugged. "I guess we can't tell her then."

Pogue looked up and saw Ashlee pull up in her car and get out. "Shh... she's here." Tyler nodded. "Not a word."

"Deal."

A minute later, Ashlee walked up to them. "Hey guys." she noticed the looks on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Oh you know." Tyler started. "First day of school as a senior."

"Right." she nodded. "I hope I get some good classes."

"Are you feeling better, Jay?"

"Yeah, better... thanks again for taking me."

"You're welcome."

She smiled, then said "Have either of you two seen Reid?"

Both of them exchanged glances, then said "No." at the same time.

Ashlee gave them a funny look and said "Um... okay."

"He's probably on his way here."

"Yeah, you're right, Ty." she started walking away. "I'll meet you guys in class."

"Okay." both of them said, again at the same time.

Once Pogue knew Ashlee was out of earshot, he leaned up against Tyler's Hummer. "I almost told her last night... Reid's been cheating on her, but I didn't. Had to take her to the hospital."

"Damn." Tyler shook his head. "I know we can't tell her now, but I'm sure she'll find out."

"Yeah." Pogue started walking. "Come on."


	8. Chapter 8: She Finally Knows the Truth

-Chapter 8-  
-She Finally Knows the Truth-

By the time it was third hour, Ashlee and everyone else hasn't seen Reid yet. As she was waiting for geometry teacher, Mr. Dale, to come into the classroom, Reid came strolling in, and sat down next to Ashlee. "Hey Babe."

"Where have you been?"

"Um... I had to go to a doctors appointment."

"For what?"

He looked away. "A check up." he glanced back at Ashlee, with a serious look on his face. "Me and you need to talk later... afterschool."

"Okay." she slightly nodded, then Reid put his head down on the desk.

* * *

It was lunch time and Ashlee grabbed her food, then sat down at the table next to Caleb, and rested her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Sis?"

"Just tired."

"How's your classes so far?"

She lifted up her head. "They're okay." she shrugged. "I guess." a few minutes later, Kate, Pogue, Sarah, and Tyler sat down at the table with them. Ashlee just waved at them.

"What's up?" asked Tyler.

Ashlee's eyes darted towards him. "Ty, have you noticed something different about Reid?"

"Um." he started. "What do you mean?"

"He walked into third period late, because he had a doctors appointment for a check up."

_"Oh, my God."_ he thought to himself, then looked at Ashlee. "I'll talk to him and see what's going on." he looked up and spotted Reid. "I'll be right back." then he got up and walked up to Reid. "We need to talk."

"Why?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Reid... you know why."

He nodded, then they walked outside, and Reid leaned up against the wall. "What?"

"So." Tyler started, then crossed his arms over his chest. "Was that doctors appointment for Kelly?"

Reid sighed deeply and nodded, looking down. "She's..."

"She's what?" Tyler raised his eyebrow.

"Pregnant... six weeks."

As Reid looked back up at Tyler, he noticed the scowl on his face, then all of a sudden Tyler punched Reid in his jaw. "How could you do that to her!" Reid sat there in shock, wincing in pain. "I swear to God, Reid... if you don't tell Ashlee right fuckin' now, then I will."

"Tell me what?" Ashlee asked, walking up to them. She saw the looks on their faces. "What's going on? Why are you on the ground, Reid?"

Tyler glared down at him as Caleb, Pogue, Kate, Sarah, and Chase walked up to them. "Now's a good time to tell her."

"Tell who what?" asked Caleb.

Reid groaned, getting off the ground. "All right, all right." then he looked at Ashlee. "Can we talk somewhere privately?"

"No, tell me now... what's going on?"

He sighed. "The night before you went to Florida, I went to Boston."

"Why?"

"I met up with someone."

Ashlee's eyes started welling up, then Tyler yelled. "Don't sugar coat it... just fuckin' tell her!"

"Tell her what?" asked Caleb.

Reid stood there slient and Tyler shook his head. "Fine... since you can't man up." Tyler turned to Ashlee. "He's been cheating on you, since the night before you left to Florida." everyone's jaws dropped to the ground, except for Pogue's, and Caleb looked like he wanted to kill Reid. "Oh... but that's not even the best part." Tyler chuckled. "Go ahead, Reid... tell Ashlee the best part of this whole fucked up situation."

Reid looked down and mumbled something under his breath. "What?" asked Ashlee. "I didn't hear you."

"Kelly." he looked away. "Is Pregnant.".

"What!" everyone yelled, including Pogue.

Ashlee opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words, as tears were rolling down her cheeks. After a few minutes, Reid finally looked up at her. "I'm sorry, Ash."

All of a sudden a fist came out of nowhere and punched Reid in the face, knocking Reid back on the ground. "Caleb!" Ashlee yelled.

He ignored her and as he tried to lunge at him, Pogue and Tyler held him back. "Stay the hell away from my sister, Reid!" Caleb yelled.

Ashlee turned to Sarah and Kate. "Can one of you tell my teachers I went home sick?"

"Sure, hun." Sarah nodded.

Then Ashlee looked down at Reid. "You disgust me... you and that fuckin' whore belong together." she yanked the chain she was wearing and threw it at him. "I'm done with you." then she walked away.

A few minutes later, Caleb tried charging at Reid again. "I'm gonna kill you, Reid!"

"I'm sorry okay." he was backing away from him. "I feel bad enough as it is."

Kate turned around as Caleb was trying to grab Reid. "You guys." she whispered. "The Provost is coming, knock it off."

Caleb pointed his finger in Reid's face. "We're gonna talk about this later, until then... stay the fuck away from my sister."

Provost Higgins walked up to them and said "Is there a problem?"

"No sir."

He glared at Tyler. "Good... now get to class." they all nodded, then went to their classes.

* * *

Ashlee drove over to the cliffs and sat down on the edge, letting her feet dangle, and listening to the waves crashing on the rocks below. She didn't know what to do or think. All she kept thinking about was what the doctor told her the night before.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hello, Ashlee... what can I do for you?"_

_"Dr. Smith, I've been having weird pains in my stomach."_

_"Okay." he dimmed the lights and turned on a machine. "Lay back." she nodded and did what she was told. Dr. Smith put goo on her belly and used a wand to it. "You hear that?"_

_"Uh... yeah."_

_"It's a heartbeat." he smiled at her. "You're pregnant." her eyes widened. "I'll print you up some ultrasound scans and you look about you're eight weeks." _

_"Eight weeks?"_

_"Yep... now you need to take care of yourself and your baby." he paused. "Do not be around anything that will cause you any stress, it's not good for either of you."_

_"Shit... maybe I did sleep with Pogue that night." she thought to herself._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

She couldn't believe it. Pregnant. She was so confused and didn't know what to do. A few minutes later, she pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial number seven and waited for it to be picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Nessa."

"Hey Ashlee... how are you?"

"It's hard to say right now, but if I jump off this cliff... will you miss me?"

"What? No... What cliffs? Wait, what do you mean?" Vanessa asked. "What's wrong?"

"Well, there's a few things." Ashlee paused. "I found out that Reid was cheating on me, ever since the night before I left to come see you."

"What?" she yelled.

"Plus that girl is pregnant."

"No fucking way... that son of a bitch!"

"I found out during lunch and there's one more thing."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Vanessa gasped. "Shut up! Seriously?"

"Uh-huh." Ashlee paused. "But the thing is... It might be Pogue's but I don't remember being with him, at all."

"Wow and I'm supposed to visit you for Christmas break and again in March, but that's a just a coincidence." Vanessa paused. "Well, where are you at right now?"

"At the cliffs, sitting on the edge... but I could really use my best friend right now as a distraction, from the madness."

"I'm on my way... and you better not jump off that cliff or I'll come after you."

Ashlee chuckled. "Deal."

"I'll be on the next flight and I'll enroll at your school."

"Great... that would be great."

"Okay... see you tonight, sometime or if not, then tomorrow night and text you with the information on my flight."

"Bye, Nessa." Ashlee told her then hung up. Ashlee sighed and sat there thinking about what to do about everything.


	9. Chapter 9: This Time I Mean It

-Chapter 9-  
-This Time I Mean It-

Ashlee stayed at the cliffs for another half an hour, then she drove over to Gorman's. She pulled up and parked the car, then walked up to the door, and knocked. The door opened a little, then she heard "Who is it?"

"Gorman, it's me... Ashlee."

"Oh, come in, Dear." he opened the door a little more. "How are you?"

She gave him a hug. "I'm okay, just taking it one day at a time." she let go of him.

"How was your first day of school?"

"Very eventful... is Daddy awake?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "Go on up."

She smiled at him, then went up the stairs to the third floor. When she reached the top, she saw her father in his same seat, like he always is, with his eyes closed, and hooked up to a few machines. She sat on the coffee table in front of him and rested her hand on top of his. "Daddy?" she whispered, then his eyes fluttered and when he saw Ashlee, he smiled. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hello... Princess." he whispered.

She smiled. "If it hurts to talk, then don't."

He slowly nodded, then saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." he gave her a questioning look. "There's just so much going on and I don't know what to do." she paused. "With Reid or Pogue." she shook her head. "I'm so confused, Daddy."

"No matter what you do." he paused to cough. "Always follow your heart."

Ashlee wiped the tears from her face and nodded. "You're right, Daddy." she gave him a hug. "Thank you." then she kissed him on his forehead. "I'm gonna go."

"Okay." he nodded.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Princess." he whispered, then Ashlee said her goodbye's to Gorman, then drove back to the school.

* * *

Pogue was at his locker, changing out his books, when Reid walked up to him. "Hey... have you heard from Ashlee?"

Pogue slammed the locker door and turned around. "No, but why do you care?"

Reid frowned. "Regardless what has happened between me and Ashlee, I still care about her."

"Right." Pogue chuckled. "Did you care about Jay... when you were fucking Kelly?" Reid frowned again. "Wow, Reid... you're like, boyfriend of the year."

"Look, I didn't mean for all of this to happen."

"But it did, Reid and Jay is the one who's hurting." Reid rolled his eyes and sighed. "Not only that." Pogue got closer to whisper. "You do realize, your child is gonna be the first one born into the covenant... did you ever think about that?"

"No, I didn't."

"Of course you didn't... obviously, you were thinking with the wrong head."

"This is not how I wanted my life to be like, I'm not ready to be a father."

"Well, there's nothing you can do to change it, now you have to deal with it."

Reid nodded. "Okay... I'll see you later." then he walked away.

Pogue went into his seventh hour class and sat down. Fifteen minutes later, the door opened and he looked up. Ashlee walked in and gave a paper to the teacher. He raised his eyebrow as she sat down next to him. "What are you doing here?" he whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I just had to get away and clear my head."

"Good... you don't need any stress."

"Yeah." she smiled. "You're right."

"But are you really okay?"

"Uh-huh." she nodded.

* * *

When school was over, Pogue went with Ashlee to the dorms, both of them were sitting down and doing homework. "So." Pogue started, breaking the awkward silence. "Where'd you go?"

"To the cliffs and I went to see my dad." she paused. "Once I calmed down... I came back to school."

"Oh." he nodded.

A few minutes later, Ashlee got up from the bed. "Potty break, be right back." then she went into her bathroom.

The way Ashlee got off the bed, her purse fell and some things fell out of it. Pogue reached over to pick it up. He raised his eyebrow, when he saw her discharge papers from the hospital. His eyes widened as he read what was at the top in bold letters. _"You are 8 weeks pregnant"_ he kept reading. _"In your 1st trimester, you will experience: morning sickness, fatigue, minimal cramps, mood swings, ect. You may also be spotting, but if it's more than normal, go to the hospital right away."_

Pogue looked over and picked up the envelope that fell out with the discharge papers. He looked at what was inside and stared intently at it.

A few minutes later, Ashlee came out of the bathroom, putting her hair in a bun. "Hey Pogue... um." she looked up and saw him looking at something, with a weird look on his face. "What's up?"

After a minute, he finally looked up at her. "So when were you gonna tell me about this."

"About what?"

"Ultrasound pictures." he said, waving them.

"Pogue." she sighed.

"It says right here... that you're eight weeks." she slowly nodded. "How is it possible that Reid is having two kids? We're only supposed to produce one child, except in your father's case... twins."

"This baby isn't Reid's."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Me and Reid... never had sex." she paused. "At all."

"Then who's is it? Mine?"

She shook her head. "I really don't know."

"It has to be mine, Jay... we slept together at that party."

"Pogue, I don't know how many times I have to tell you... we did not sleep together."

He scoffed. "Whatever." he shook his head. "I can't fuckin' believe you, Jay... you know this baby is mine."

"It's not."

Pogue took a deep breath. "You know what? I'm sick of you lying to yourself, when you know the truth. What's wrong with it being my baby, is it really that bad?" she didn't say nothing, she just stood there with tears falling down her cheeks. "Well, I've had enough, you can deal with this on your own... I'm done."

"Pogue."

"No... I can't even look at you right now." he walked to the door, opened it, and turned around. "Go to hell... and this time, I mean it." then he slammed the door as hard as he could, making Ashlee flinch.

Ashlee slowly walked over to her door and locked it, then collapsed on her bed crying. Twenty minutes later, she sent a text to Vanessa. _"Don't bother coming up here. Something happened and I'm coming to you. I'll see you in a few days."_

_"Okay... be careful."_ she responded back, then Ashlee put her phone down, and started packing. When she was finished, she wrote a note, went out to her car, got in, and she was gone.


	10. Chapter 10: You're the Reason She Left

-Chapter 10-  
-You're the Reason She Left-

Caleb, Sarah, and Kate walked into Nicky's and went to go sit at their usual table. Pogue, Tyler, and Chase were already there. "Hey." Caleb said, sitting down first. "Where's Reid?"

Tyler frowned. "He's bringing Kelly."

"Great." he nodded. "Where's my sister?"

"Not here."

He gave Pogue a funny look, then said "Okay."

"And I don't think she'll be coming tonight." Pogue said, taking a sip of his drink. Caleb just nodded, but something didn't feel right with him. He had a slight feeling, that something was wrong.

A few minutes later, Reid walked in with Kelly and walked over to the table. "Um... guys." he started, as all eyes were on him. "This is Kelly."

"Hello." she waved.

"Kelly... this is." he pointed one by one. "Kate, Pogue, Tyler, Sarah, Caleb, and Chase."

"It's nice to meet all of you. I've heard so much about you."

Tyler shook his head. "Well, we can exactly say the same." he paused. "Fuck this, I'm going over to Ashlee's." then Tyler walked out, got into his Hummer, and headed to the dorms.

Reid pointed towards the door. "What's up his ass?"

"I think you already know."

"No, Caleb... enlighten me."

He stood up. "I'm gonna go play fooseball." then he walked over to the table with Pogue behind him.

* * *

Tyler got to the dorms, ten minutes later, and knocked on Ashlee's door, but got nothing. He wiggled the door knob and walked right in. "Ash?" he said, but again, no response. He checked her bathroom, but it was empty, and he noticed that most of her stuff was gone. Seconds later, he found a note and read it.

_"Everyone,_

_I'm writing this letter to tell you all goodbye. I really fucked things up and I don't know how to fix it, but I'm sorry. There's probably a few of you that won't forgive me and that's okay, because I'm not expecting it. I just want to be alone and there's just too much stuff going on and I need to figure it out on my own, so don't come looking for me. I just need to get away from Reid's lying ass, among other things, and again... I'm sorry. _

_- Ashlee."_

Tyler folded up the letter and shoved it in his pocket, then he went straight to Nicky's. He got there in five minutes, because he was speeding, and as soon as he parked, he walked right in.

Caleb looked up and saw Tyler's face. "I thought you were gonna go to Ashlee's?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Either at the bathrooms or playing pool." Tyler just nodded. "So back to my question."

"She's gone."

"What do you mean, she's gone?"

"Who's gone?" Chase asked, as he sat down.

"Ashlee... she's not at the dorms and she left a note."

"Let me see." Caleb demanded, then Tyler took it out of his pocket and gave it to him.

As Caleb was reading, Sarah, Pogue, and Kate sat back down at the table. "What's wrong?" asked Sarah.

"My sister's gone."

"What?" Pogue yelled.

"Ash, even left us a note." Tyler added.

Caleb passed the note to Pogue and he read it. When he was finished, he shook his head. "Shit... me and her got into a fight and I think that's why she left."

"Why would you two get into a fight?" asked Kate. "What do you have to fight about?"

Pogue shook his head. "Don't worry about it... I have to go find her." then he got up and walked out the door.

"What the hell is going on?"

Tyler shrugged. "I don't know, Sarah, but apparently Pogue knows."

A few minutes later, Reid and Kelly walked back over and sat down. "Where's Pogue?" he asked.

"My sister is gone." Caleb yelled. "And you're part of the reason, Reid!"

"Why is she gone?"

Caleb tossed the note to him, then Reid started to read it. He looked confused. "What's going on? What things did she fuck up?"

"The real question is." Kate started. "Why were her and Pogue fighting?"

"Well... where is he?" asked Reid.

"He went looking for her." Tyler said, looking at his phone.

"Our birthday is in two weeks." said Caleb. "She needs to be here." Tyler, Pogue, and Reid just nodded.

* * *

A few days later, Ashlee made it safely to Vanessa's house in Florida. She did, have to make some stops for something to eat and take potty breaks. She parked her car in the driveway, got out, and knocked. The door opened a few seconds later, and Vanessa gave Ashlee a hug. "Are you okay, Mama?"

She nodded, then they let go. "Yeah and I have an idea."

Vanessa raised her eyebrow. "What idea?"

"Let's move to Hawaii."

"What? Really?" Vanessa paused. "Like, now?"

"Why not?" Ashlee shrugged. "Nothing's stopping us."

"Okay... I'm down. Let's get me packed and we'll leave in the morning."

Ashlee nodded. "Okay, thanks Nessa... for being my best friend and putting up with my bullshit."

"No problem, but because of that, I'm entitled to be your kids godmother."

"Done." Ashlee laughed.

"Okay, good." Vanessa nodded. "Let's get packing."

* * *

Kate walked out of her class and saw Pogue sitting on a bench with his head down. She walked up to him and sat down. "Hey." he looked up at her and she noticed how puffy his eyes were. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he looked back down.

"Have you gotten any sleep?"

"No, I've been looking for Ashlee, but I have no clue where she is."

Kate sighed. "Pogue... what's going on? Why are you so invested into finding her." she paused as he looked back up at her. "It's like you care more about her than me and why did you two get into a fight?"

"Kate..."

"I need to know the truth, what's going on?"

"Okay." he groaned and sat up. "Something happened at Ashlee's party, the night before she went to Florida."

"Uh-huh" she nodded. "W-what happened?"

"Yes, everyone was drinking, but me and Ashlee drank a little too much. One thing led to another and we slept together." Kate's jaw dropped as tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Kate suddenly stood up and slapped Pogue across the face as hard as she could. "Go to hell, you lying, cheating bastard!" she yelled, then walked away, leaving Pogue shocked and holding his cheek, wincing in pain.


	11. Chapter 11: Three Months Later

-Chapter 11-  
-Three Months Later-

Three months had passed and it was in the beginning of December. Vanessa and Ashlee is staying in an apartment, five minutes from the beach. Ashlee is around twenty weeks pregnant and when she turned eighteen, she ascended. Luckily, she was alone when it happened. The lightening bolt struck her in the middle of her chest, suspending her fifteen feet in the air. Being as powerful as she is, she put a protective barrier around her stomach, so the baby wasn't harmed.

While Vanessa goes to school there in Hawaii, Ashlee stays at the apartment and does online classes, so she can keep up with getting credits to graduate. Every so often, she'd get calls, voicemails, or texts from everyone back home, but she never responds back to any of them.

Because of Pogue's big mouth, everyone knows that Ashlee is pregnant. She really didn't want anyone to know, but according to his voicemail he left her, he was drunk and he let it slip. Luckily that's all he said about it and not spill the beans telling everyone that he's the father.

* * *

It was a Thursday morning, Vanessa went to class, and Ashlee was in the exam room, waiting for the doctor to have an ultrasound. She was staring at a number on her phone, debating if she wanted to call it or not. As she was about to press the send button, there was a knock on her door. "Come in." she said, putting her phone away, and a woman doctor walked in. "Hello." Ashlee smiled.

"Hi, Ashlee... my name is Dr. Janie Sanders." she looked down at her clipboard. "This is your first pregnancy?"

"Yep."

"Okay, go ahead and lie back." Dr. Sanders dimmed the lights and turned on the ultrsound machine. "Let's see what you're having." Ashlee nodded and laid back on the table, while Dr. Sanders got the goo and the wand. "I'm going to put this jell on your stomach, so I can see what's in there."

"How does it look?"

"So far so good, I'll take some measurements, and print out some scans when I'm done." Dr. Sanders paused. "Everything looks good, except.."

"Except what?" Ashlee said, in a worried tone.

"I'm unable to tell the sex of the baby... this little one seems to be shy, but overall, he or she is healthy."

"Okay then."

A few minutes later, Dr. Sanders turned off the machine, cleaned up her stomach, then smiled at Ashlee. "Congratulations, Mommy."

"Thank you."

"Here's your ultrasound pictures... you take care of yourself and your baby."

"Okay, I will." Ashlee smiled, then as Dr. Sanders walked out of the room, Ashlee stood up and left the doctor's office and went back to the apartment. For an hour she was in the livingroom, still staring at that number on her phone. "Fuck it." she muttered and pressed the button, waiting for it to be picked up.

"Hello?"

"Uh... hey Pogue."

"Oh, my God, Jay?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where are you?"

"I can't tell you, but I'm doing fine."

"And the baby?" he paused. "Wait... you ascended."

"Yeah and the baby is fine. I protected it, when it happened, so it wasn't harmed."

"That's good."

Ashlee sighed. "Look, the reason I called you is because... I'm beginning to think that this baby is yours more and more, but then again, I don't remember sleeping with you, and what has me stumped, is the fact that the doctor couldn't tell what the baby was, during the ultrasound." she paused to take a deep breath. "I'm getting a DNA test done."

"Jay, the baby is mine... and we did sleep together."

"Well, I'm doing it anyway, I need to know regardless."

"Fine." Pogue sighed. "If that's what you want." there was a minute of akward silence, until Pogue spoke again. "Jay... I'm sorry about how I left things with you and I'm sure I'm the reason you took off."

"It wasn't just you, it was other things too... including Reid."

"Right, but I was the main reason." he paused an took another deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry, I realized that I need you back into my life."

"What about Kate?"

"A few days after you left, I told her what happened between me and you, she broke up with me. We're still friends, and now, she's dating Chase."

"Oh."

"Please, Jay... come back."

"I'll think about it." she paused. "I'll talk to you later, bye Pogue." before he could respond, she hung up her phone, and turned it off. A few minutes later, Ashlee scanned the ultrasound pictures onto her laptop and looked through the rest of her pictures of everyone.

Vanessa walked into the apartment, twenty minutes later. "What's up, Mama?" she sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Look." Ashlee gave her the ultrasound picture.

"Aww... boy or girl?"

"Don't know." Ashlee shrugged. "The doctor couldn't tell."

"Maybe, you'll find out next time or when he or she pops out of your va-jay-jay."

Ashlee laughed. "Yeah, maybe."

"We should totally go shopping." Ashlee nodded and sighed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I... um, talked to Pogue."

"You did? How'd that go?"

"Better than I thought, he wants me to come back."

"Oh."

"No, I mean... he wants _me_, wants me."

"What about Kate?"

"I asked him the same question and he told me they broke up, but they're still friends, and she's dating Chase."

"Okay." Vanessa nodded. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, whatever you decide... I'm behind you one hundred and ten percent."

"Thanks, Nessa."

"No problem." she stood up. "I'll start packing, because I know what you're gonna do and I know you wanna do the right thing."

Ashlee nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"I'll be in my room." Vanessa smiled.

* * *

A/N: Thanks you guyses... for the input. I know where this is gonna go! Enjoy and as always R&R!


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome Home Dinner

-Chapter 12-  
-Welcome Home Dinner-

For the next couple days, Ashlee and Vanessa was packing up boxes and shipping them to an apartment that Vanessa will be renting in Ipswich. When they landed in Boston, Ashlee rented a car and drove back home. "Ness, do you think this was a good idea?"

"Yeah, but how are you gonna do this?"

"I really don't know, but as soon as I get into town, I wanna visit my mom."

"Okay." Vanessa nodded. "We'll figure this out."

"I hope so."

* * *

A few hours later, Ashlee pulled up the the apartment complex, and parked. Both of them grabbed their luggage and went inside. "Okay Ash, you and the baby can have the master bedroom."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... I'm one little person, I don't need that much space."

Ashlee laughed. "Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome, Mama."

* * *

It took about an hour to unpack their luggage and suitcases, then Ashlee drove over to the Danvers Manor. She got out of the car and walked up to the door. She hesitated at first, then she knocked. A minute later, it opened, ad Ashlee smiled. "Hi Mom."

Evelyn gasped. "Ash? Is it really you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I took off the way I did. I found out Reid was cheating on me, plus me and Pogue got into a fight."

Evelyn pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay... I understand that you needed some time, but I'm glad you're back home." then Evelyn pulled back and put her hand on Ashlee's stomach. "So I'm going to be a grandma?"

"Yep."

"That's wonderful, come in." then Ashlee followed Evelyn into the family room and sat down on the couch. "Are you having a boy?"

Ashlee shrugged. "I'm not sure... the doctor couldn't tell during the ultrasound."

"Well, more in likely, it will be a boy, since Pogue's the father."

"Is that what he told you?" Evelyn nodded. "Did he tell anyone else?"

"No, just me... why?"

"Mom, the thing is." Ashlee paused to take a deep breath. "That night of the party, I was really drunk and I don't remember sleeping with Pogue, and it doesn't help when the doctor can't tell me what the sex of the baby is... but Pogue swears up and down that we did sleep together."

"If it is Pogue's, then this baby, is going to be very powerful."

"I know." Ashlee nodded. "I just don't know what to do."

Evelyn grabbed Ashlee's hand. "Honey, the one thing I'm sure of... is Pogue loves you and he will move heaven and earth for you." Ashlee just nodded and looked at the ground. "And even though he was with Kate, his love for you is stonger than it was for her."

A few minutes later, the front door opened and closed, followed by "Mom, are you here?" and "Evelyn?"

Ashlee's eyes widened. "It's Cal and Pogue."

"Relax... Honey." Evelyn smiled. "We're in here, Caleb!"

"We? Who's..." both of them walked in, then saw Ashlee sitting with Evelyn. "We?" Caleb said, finishing his sentence in shock.

"Hey guys." Ashlee waved.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" asked Caleb. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago." she looked over at Pogue, who had his jaw dropped to the ground. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I, uh... never mind." he sat down next to her. "I'm glad you're home." he backed up to look at her. "You are home, right?"

"I think so." she nodded.

Caleb sat across from Ashlee and said "So where'd you go?"

"First, I drove down to Nessa's, we went to Hawaii, and now we're here."

"Vanessa's here?" asked Evelyn. "Where is she?"

"At the apartment."

"That's cool." Caleb nodded. "Look, I'm not gonna lecture you for leaving, but could you not take off like that again?"

"I won't... but next time I do, you'll be the first to know." she smiled.

"Funny."

"As far as I know, Cal... I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay." he nodded. "Were you okay, when you ascended?"

"Yeah and the baby wasn't harmed."

"Oh yeah... my baby sister is having a baby." he crossed his arms over his chest. "So who's the soon-to-be dead father?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ash, whoever this punk is that knocked you up and left... is dead." he paused. "And I know it's not Reid." Ashlee just shook her head.

"Caleb." Evelyn started. "Let's worry about that later. Your sisters home, so call all the guys and girls for dinner tonight."

"Fine." he nodded.

"And don't tell them that Ashlee is here."

"All right, Mom." Caleb sighed.

Evelyn looked at Ashlee. "And invite Vanessa."

"I will."

"Come on, Caleb." Evelyn stood up. "Help me in the kitchen." he got up and followed her in there.

"So." Pogue started. "What are we gonna do about Caleb?"

"What do you mean?"

"He said soon-to-be father... of the baby."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, because I'm not even sure you're the father."

"I have to be, Jay."

"But hypothetically, if the baby is yours... he's not gonna kill you." she paused. "You're his best friend."

"True." he nodded. "So when are you due?"

"The end of March or beginning of April."

"Is that why Vanessa was coming in March?"

"That was a coincidence."

"Oh."

"Besides... she's the baby's godmother."

"Have you picked a godfather?"

"Maybe Tyler... if he can forgive me for taking off."

Pogue scooted closer to Ashlee and grabbed her hand. "Listen Jay... I want you to know that I want to be there for you every step of they way." he paused. "And if there's a slight chance it's not mine, I'll still be there for you."

"Oh really?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, I will."

"We'll have to see, Pogue." he nodded. "I need time to think and see what's gonna happen." she said, looking down, then let go of her hand.

Ten minutes later, Caleb walked back into the family room, and said "I called everyone, so Ash.. tell Vanessa, dinner's at seven."

"Okay, what's on the menu?"

"Mom wanted me to ask you... what are you craving?"

"Um." she thought about it for a few seconds. "I'm craving fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, greens, and Pepsi."

"Anything else?"

"No, that's just for me... I don't care what the rest of you have." she laughed.

"Okay." he nodded. "I'll let Mom know." then he walked back into the kitchen.

Ashlee took her phone out of her purse and send a text to Vanessa. _"Dinner tonight my moms. 7pm. Be there or be square."_

She responded back a minute later. _"I'll be there, Mama."_

Ashlee put her phone back into her purse, then said "Nessa will be here at seven."

"Okay, cool." he nodded, then noticed the weird look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"The baby's kicking."

"Can I feel it?" she nodded, then placed his hand on the spot. He looked up with his eyes wide. "Wow, does it hurt?"

"Not really." she shrugged. "I've gotten used to it and it won't stop until he or she comes out."

* * *

At six forty five, the doorbell rang, and Ashlee got up to answer it. She took a few deep breaths before she opened it, then came face to face with Tyler, Kate, Chase, Sarah, Reid, and a girl she's never seen before, but figured it was Kelly. "Hello." Ashlee waved.

Reid and Kate's jaws dropped as Tyler's eyes widened, then he gave her a big hug. "Oh, my God!" Tyler yelled. "You're home!"

"Yeah, Ty... I'm home."

He let go of her and Sarah asked "When'd you get back?"

"Earlier today."

"How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tyler." she nodded with a smile. "Come in." then all of them walked into the kitchen and sat down. Before she could say anything, the doorbell rang again, and Ashlee looked over at Tyler. "Could you get that?"

He gave her a weird look. "Yeah... sure." then he walked out. A few minutes later, he walked back in with a huge grin. "Vanessa's here."

She walked from behind Tyler and sat down. "Hi guys." she waved, then within five minutes, everyone started eating.

* * *

After dinner was over, all of them moved from the kitchen to the family room. Every so often, Ashlee would notice the mean glares coming from Reid, but ingored it. Then suddenly he spoke for the first time since he seen Ashlee and looked over at her. "So why'd you leave?"

"I felt like I needed to."

"Like a coward?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Reid..."

"No, Pogue... she took off like a coward."

"Look." Ashlee started. "I didn't come back home to fight with anyone, especially you, since you were the one cheating on me."

"Really." he nodded. "Then who's the father of your bastard child, because I know it ain't me."

Ashlee had fire in her eyes and her blood was boiling. "All right, I may have done it only one time, but it was you, who was cheating on me over and over with... _that_." she gave a dirty look towards Kelly, then Ashlee stood up. "I thank God and I'm very grateful, that it's not a punk bitch like you, but it's also none of your fuckin' business."

Caleb deeply sighed. "Well Ash, soon it will be."

"Well, until then." she shook her head. "Nobody needs to know."

"Do you even _know_ who the father is?"

She death glared Reid. "Yes, I do."

He scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"You know what? It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, because you can go fuck yourself and go to hell." she grabbed Vanessa's arm, pulling her to her feet. "I'm beginning to think, coming home was a mistake, _do not_ make me regret my decision." she started to walk away, towards the door.

"Leave, it's what you're good at... we don't need you!"

"Reid!" Caleb yelled. "Damn it! That's enough!"

"What?" he said, innocently. "You're gonna take her side?"

Caleb looked at him incredulously. "She's my sister."

"So what." he shrugged and Caleb shook his head.

"Come on, Nessa." Ashlee yelled, walking out the door.

"You're a fuckin' asshole." Vanessa said, glaring at Reid, then she grabbing both purses. "Well, that's my ride." then she walked out, got in the car, and Ashlee drove off.


End file.
